battlefront_techno_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightsaber/Original
|} "An elegant weapon, for a more civilized age" -Ben Kenobi on the Lightsaber. RC-01/138 , also known as Boss ''', from the video game Republic Commando, also makes this comment. He will say this if the player finds the lightsaber easter egg on '''The Prosecuter, a Republic ''Venator-''class Star Destroyer .'' However, He also adds that "'Times have changed'". The '''lightsaber' is the formidable weapon of choice for the Jedi, as well as the Sith. By intensifying a limited beam of light, the lightsaber becomes very hot and can cut through most material, though the blade itself gives off no heat signature. The light is focused by a crystal built deep inside the metal casing. For most Jedis and Siths it is a ritual when building a lightsaber, however some Jedi and Sith were instead given their lightsabers such as Asajj Ventress. In the game, lightsabers are carried by heroes such as Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, Mace Windu, Luke Skywalker, Count Dooku, The Emperor, and many others beside. It is always the hero's primary attack It is also the symbol used for the health of a hero, and slowly runs down as time passes by. It can, however, be refilled by killing enemies. With a very high destructive power, it can also be used to deflect shots and missiles while using Block. Units Equipped With a Lightsaber *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Aayla Secura *Falon Grey *Ferroda *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kit Fisto *Mace Windu *X2 *Yoda *Anakin Skywalker *The Emperor *Darth Vader *X1 *Asajj Ventress *Count Dooku *Darth Maul *General Grievous *Ben Kenobi *Luke Skywalker *Rahm Kota *Dark Spirit Variants 'Saberstaff' The saberstaff or double-bladed lightsaber is Darth Maul's dual bladed version of the lightsaber, a truly advanced weapon to wield. As there are blades protruding from both ends of the hilt, this weapon presents many possibilities of self-harm. Darth Maul had to train hard to learn to use it, and it is apparent in the game, where he creates a flurry of saber, that leaves behind a trail of dead units. 'Users' *Darth Maul 'Fiber-Cord Doublesaber' The Fiber-Cord Doublesaber is a weapon used by Asajj Ventress. It is a variation of the lightsaber in that it is two lightsaber linked by a very strong fiber-cord, giving a lot of maneuverability with the weapon itself and allowing for many unique combo attack moves with it. As Asajj Ventress was a Dark Jedi, this unique weapon's blade had a red-coloured hilt. After the shutdown of Xbox Live Services on the Xbox, Asajj Ventress, and by extension this weapon is unavailable for anyone who did not get the DLC. 'Users' *Asajj Ventress Gallery File:Doublesaber.jpg|Darth Maul's doublesaber. File:Doublesaber.JPG|The doublesaber as depicted in Battlefront 2. File:Assaj bf2.jpg|Asajj Ventress' fiber-cord doublesaber. File:Lightsaber.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, then later Luke's lightsaber and then Rey's lightsaber. Trivia *Unlike official canon, all lightsabers with the exception of the doublesaber of Darth Maul and Ventress's fiver-cord saber share the exact same hilt design. *Dooku's saber is not curved in the Battlefront universe, whereas it is in the movies. This is because all lightsaber models, apart from Darth Maul's and Asajj Ventress' lightsaber, are identical in appearance. *In Battlefront I, a lightsaber strike is an instant kill while in Battlefront II, a kill is required by two strikes. *The Lightsaber and Saber Throw icons use Luke Skywalker's green lightsaber. *Even if a unit is equipped the lightsaber (other than a jedi) and applies the "CanDeflect = "1"" code at the end of the ODF, they will not be able to block blaster fire. Links *Back to Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Galactic Republic Weapons Category:Galactic Republic era Category:Lightsabers Category:New Republic era